2 AM
by Riverbkstar
Summary: 2 AM. She calls me. I'm still awake. Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? An unexpected phone call awakens Ricky in the middle of the night. An unexpected phone call might just change everything. A RAMY ONE-SHOT brought to you by RIVERBKSTAR


Dear Readers,

I have returned! (Well kind of) Basically my computer lost all its memory over the summer so all of my fanfiction was deleted :( which means that several chapters that I had not published yet were destroyed. This being said, I am going to start re writing the chapters I am missing so updates will be whenever possible. You can expect things to get more frequent once everything returns to normal, but I do not know when that will be.

In the mean time, I was sort of inspired and created this very small (and very pathetic) one shot. Its no where near what I would usually publish but I wanted to transition back into writing with something small.

So please excuse this one-shot and please excuse my irregular updates until 2014 and thank you for being so amazing. Ramy 4 Ever. I hope you enjoy :)

Riverbkstar

* * *

He heard it faintly at first. A small, veiled disturbance interrupting the silence of the quiet room. He was lost in a dream, tossing and turning under the sheets of his sofa bed as he envisioned her; like he did almost every night. The sound grew louder, pushing it's way through his thoughts until he could ignore it no longer and awoke with a jolt, startled by his dark surroundings and sweat slicked skin.

His eyes darted around his black basement nervously, settling on his chiming phone resting on the side table to his right. He grabbed the phone as fear began to smuggle him. So much so that he was barely able to breathe. His heart palpitated slightly as he saw the name at the top of his screen and his face paled as he accepted the call.

"A-Amy?" He coughed, his mouth dry and paralyzed

"R-Ricky!" She sputtered, in between frantic gasps for air and frequent sobs

Pulled out of his daze by her distress, Ricky rolled out of bed. "Amy what's wrong?" He shouted into his phone "Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, no, no!" She babbled "He's fine! I mean i- it..." She paused, collapsing into another fit of hysterical moans "I'm so sorry Ricky"

"Amy! What do you mean? Sorry for what? Where are you? Are you okay?" He heard a siren through the phone, burrowing his eyebrows in confusion as the same noise echoed past his street

"Im outside" She sniffled, breathing rapidly

"You're what?" Ricky screamed "Wait right there! I'm coming up!" Wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants, Ricky bolted to his closet, throwing on a black hoodie and grabbing a extra-large fleece jacket before sprinting up the stairs to the main level of his home. He ran towards the front door, deactivating the house alarm before swinging open his front door and tearing out across his lawn where a shaking, sobbing pregnant 16-year-old girl stood under a nearby street light.

He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could. She was shivering uncontrollably, wearing only some fuzzy pajama pants, a baggy t shirt and a light sweater. She fell into his arms, muffling her sobs with his shoulder. He held her closely, rocking her back and forth gently as she cried for a reason unbeknownst to him.

A few moments later, something round poked his stomach lightly, causing Amy to double over in pain and expel a shaky scream. He caught her as she struggled to remain upright and holding her hand, led her towards his porch.

"What's wrong Amy?" He mumbled nervously, setting her down gently on a step before wrapping the spare jacket around her "What was that? Why are you here?"

"The baby kicked Ricky" She whispered, rubbing her hand over her stomach

"Really?" Ricky exclaimed, lowering his voice as he dropped into place next to her on the porch. He reached his hand out to her abdomen, hesitating slightly when he realized he had never felt her belly before "Can I?" He asked

She nodded her head, resting her hands on top of Ricky's as he placed his on the front of her stomach. She winced as the baby moved again, glancing up at Ricky who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Wow" He whispered "Wait - You're not like... You're not having the baby right now right?"

"No" Amy whimpered, her eyes welling back up with tears

"No don't cry!" Ricky pleaded, scooting next to her to wrap his arms around her. She slowly molded into his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Why are you here Amy? I'm... I'm scared somethings wrong..."

"Nothings wrong... with the baby that is" Amy deadpanned

"You? Is something wrong with you?" Ricky questioned nervously, his posture tightening in concern

Amy shivered against him, draping her left arm across his chest and over his right bicep "I'm sorry Ricky... I... I..."

"What Amy? What?"

"I found out the gender of the baby!"

"You what?"

"Tonight! My mom came with me and we filmed a video for him and Ben was there.."

"Wait Ben?"

"I'm so sorry Ricky!" Amy said, starting to cry "Please don't be mad! I didn't even want you there, and then I came home and I started thinking about you and our son and I'm so freaking emotional and horny and no one would make me spaghetti. And then he started kicking and I couldn't stop thinking of you and you should have been there! Dammit Ricky I should have - "

"Amy!" Ricky yelled, silencing her rant "It's okay. I didn't need to be there... I'm surprised you even wanted me there..."

"Of course I want you. You're the father. I- I need you to do this with me"

"You sure Ben doesn't have that covered?"

"Ben isn't you Ricky!"

"Is this why you came over here Amy?" Ricky asked, slipping out her reach "To tell me you were sorry I wasn't invited to your little party!"

"You're upset" Amy pouted

"Dam right I'm upset Amy! You come over here scaring me half to death in the middle of the night, making me think something happened to the baby, and then you rub it in my face that you feel guilty about not taking me to find out the gender of our child and now you're telling me that you need me and that I'm nothing like your precious little boyfriend, yet you do nothing about that do you?"

"What do you think I'm doing here Ricky?" Amy shouted back

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I snuck out of my house in the middle of the night in November, tears streaming down my face to tell you that I feel guilty?" Amy stood, and began to shuffle across the porch to where Ricky stood "Ricky... I came here because whenever I think of you, our son begins to kick so hard I nearly cry and the scent of your shampoo is intoxicating and your grey flannel turns me on so much I feel like I'm going to faint... and tonight, finding out we're having a boy and seeing the wrong man holding the camera just killed me! Ricky... I can't just do this without you anymore... I don't want to do this without you"

He lunged. Straight for her lips. And cupped her face in his hands. And passionately kissed her. Her heart fluttered, his stopped. It felt like they were on a cloud. Their lips eventually parted, leaving both of them gasping for air.

"You don't have to do this without me Amy... and I don't want you to"

Amy pulled herself back into Ricky's chest, smiling at the sound of his heart beating rapidly "Ricky?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I think so..." He giggled, giving her shoulders a tight playful squeeze

"We're having a boy..."

"We're having a boy!" Ricky repeated, looking down at the face buried against his chest "I kind of want to kiss you again"

"I'm pregnant Ricky" Amy chuckled "You never have to ask"

He smiled, pecking her lips "Now what was it you said about wanting spaghetti?"

"Its 2 am Ricky..."

"Who cares" Ricky shrugged, leading her inside "I'll cook us some food, and then we'll call you're folks and what was it you said about really wanting to make out?"


End file.
